Eleanor's Story
by Elegy Phantom
Summary: Just postin my story from Quotev in case if I get Quotev version: /story/3690749/Eleanors-Story/
1. Chapter 1

I was at college doing my work as usual. The work is pretty much boring as hell. To me, college is like a prison but with things like college work and homework with no bars or whatever and can have terrible food. The bell rang and everyone left like ants on a rainy day or something like that. I sighed, put my books in my book bag, and then went to my car to go home.

When I entered my car, I ended up going to the mall and called my mom on the phone that I was there. I looked at least one of my friends at this huge store that held many other stores but failed due to the many people that is at the place. So I went to Victoria's Secret to buy at least one of my perfume so I can smell nice if I go to something special like a date to the prom. Sometimes I do that every once in a while once I was at the mall. After I bought my perfume, I went to the food court to wait for my friends.

My friends and I sometimes hang around at the food court but usually at a store we most likely end up at and buy the things we need like books and or clothes for college. After a while I waited, I ended up going home after buying myself a soft pretzel and a Monster drink. It was a very long drive to get home due to how far the mall is from my house. The scenery of the beach was beautiful even if I was driving. Even the trees and other things like the buildings that I tend to pass by.

It seems like hours when I finally got home and seeing my mom just sitting in the living room as if expecting me.

"Hi Mom," I said once slightly before going to my bedroom.

I got into my bedroom and saw some of the junk food that I liked on my bed while a Dr. Pepper was on the desk that held my computer. Mom usually don't put those there unless she is rewarding me if I done something good or whatever. I sighed and just got out of my bedroom with the junk food and Dr. Pepper and brought it to my friends and I's other usual hang out. Our club house is hidden in the deep parts of the forest so no one wouldn't disturb us as much. It was a little bit for me to find the house for me to put the junk food and my Dr. Pepper in the small fridge that was in the club house.

My phone rang just after I put most of the junk food in the puny small fridge. It was a text from a friend named Stitch, who is a errotic Goth or something. The reason everyone called him Stitch is because of the stitches he got that look like he came from a war of some sorts that is probably worse than other wars in history. The text he posted read out that he and the others are at the mall and is waiting for me. Now it seems for me to go to my car and go to the mall that seems like it might take forever to get to.

It was a long drive to the mall after I got into my car. Then I parked my car in the nearest parking spot near the mall and went to the food court part of the mall. It took me a while to find the gang due to how many people there is.

"Hi guys," I said when I finally found them through all of this madness at the mall.

"Hi Eleanor," Luna replied.

"So why all of you guys aren't here earlier?" I asked.

"Well, Jacky had to get some stuff along the way here and kind of made us somewhat very late," Stitch answered.

"It wasn't my fault!" A yell came out of Jacky's mouth.

"If I wasn't acting like a fucking dog or whatever!" Stitch stared at him coldly.

"Well, exxxxccccuuuuusssseeee me, princess!" Jacky made a reference to a cartoon and acted like Stitch was a princess.

Stitch then started to argue with Jacky on which caused the rest of us to go to a store that's within the mall. Sometimes when Stitch argues with someone like Jacky, it is time to get away from Stitch when arguing with someone. Stitch can be a huge bastard and might kill you when you angered him. That's how he is and probably raised. I decided to go to a store at the mall and told my two friends who are currently with me that I am going to a store.

It was a little bit hard going through the crowd and to the store I wanted to go through. The crowd was like a pack of animals being chased by a lion or something far worse than a lion. After a while I felt weird like I was going to be sick. I usually don't feel this way in a place like this or wherever else. I started to text everyone that I felt weird and will be going to our club house.

It was weird of me having that kind of feeling. I sighed as I cranked up my car. A song started as I turned on my radio. At first the radio was a little staticy as if the power lines has something on them. I didn't bother with that since with the whole static thing isn't quite as new like the new things everyone started inventing like the new Nintendo installments.

Speaking of Nintendo, I kind of needed to finish a little bit of that one side quest, the one with Anju and Kafei, in Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask but I have to do something else that is not Nintendo related. My stomach growled like a scared tigress who was trying to protect her cubs. Food should wait until I had gone home to get to the club house. Traffic seemed as slow as a snail trying to go somewhere. The air felt like it was getting hotter and hotter like it was summer even though it is September the 30th.

There were a few honks from people who is trying to go somewhere important like doing paper work at home. Fuck this traffic, I am going to find that one short cut that Luna showed me when she was driving my car. I found a way to get out of the traffic, made a short u-turn, and then went to the short cut to get to home. Every once in a while traffic can be as long as about two hours. When a two hour or more traffic appears, everyone can be as mad as a elephant when it sees danger or their baby was being attacked.

The short cut that Luna showed me was as long as about three pythons. The sky was turning into a stunning twilight color by the time I finally made it to my house and went to the club house when I got out of my car. I noticed that the lights of the club house were on.

"You guys sure in the hell made it here fast," I said as I entered the club house.

"Ha! That serves ya right for texting us that you are coming here without us!" Stitch remarked with a slight grin.

"But I felt weird at the mall earlier," I told him, "Like the kind of weird when someone or something is watching you kind of weird."

"Oh really?" Luna grinned.

"Yes really," I said in my best Dr. Evil expression, "So what in the hell we're going to do here? Is it going to be the usual or explore that lake that seemed that it came from either a fantasy or a sy-fy movie?"

"Explore the lake!" Jacky boomed the club house.

"Off with his head!" Luna laughed at him, "But it ain't a bad idea."

"so we go there?" Jacky and I asked in unison.

"Sure!" Stitch said to us," But no funny monkey business, Jacky."

"OK, Princess Stitch!" The wolf boy laughed at the goth.

"I ain't no princess!" Stitch glared at Jacky rather evilly.

"Then what should I call you?" Jacky asked as we walked to the trail that leads to the lake.

"Just call me Stitch," He replied.

The two talked for a while until we finally made it to the lake. It seemed like hours when we made it here. The waterfall flowed as beautifully like the first time when we got here. The sky grew to a deeper twilight color before showing that it is actually night time. I sighed in awe at the look of this place.

Few of the animals were playing like children in the meadow that was near the lake. Crickets chirped, warning that it is fixing to be night time. Luna suggested that we should have a moment of silence for Philip, who had drowned in this lake. That's at least one of the reasons we don't go here AS much because of that incident. Soon after a while, I told the three that I will be going home as Jacky was getting his clothes off besides his boxers to swim in the lake.

It was a lot darker when I made it to my house. Lights were on for me to find my way here. I was slightly glad that either my mom or Glenda had left the lights on for me.

"I'm home!" I said as I entered the house and noticed the boxes, "Glenda. Why are there boxes?" I asked.

"Well, Your mom finally got a house of her own, you dumb ass," Glenda, my room mate, replied.

"Oh. Say hi to her," I said to Glenda, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She said back.

I went to my bedroom and just sat on my bed before turning on my Wii to play Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. First I have to turn on my TV and then turned on my Wii. I then move the Wii Remote icon to the Majora's Mask game icon. The game started and I played the game. Hours of playing the game went by and I finally turned off the game so I can sleep.

My eyes were closed as I lied my back on my bed. Thoughts were rushing in like an ocean was rushed onto the shore on a rainy day. Dreams of things like swamps of the Louisiana bayou ran across like horses being chased by a fire. It seemed like the dream will be forever. I then opened my eyes and ran to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sometimes my dreams can get weird. Especially after I am stressed out from something. I kind of wish I study more about things like dreams so I can understand them better. After I ate my food, I went to my bedroom and try to sleep again. If I don't go back to sleep, I will probably go play one of the Legend of Zelda games so I can finish them.

I then pulled the curtains together so I won't feel watched AS much and put something heavy in front of the closet door just in case. Dreams like the one I had sometimes actually spook me to death like a horror movie or story would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eleanor! It's Saturday and your friends are in the living room!" Glenda said loud enough for me to hear.

"Fuck yes! Time to do some shit like being at the mall!" I said as I ran down the stairs to meet them, "Hi guys."

"Hi!" Luna smiled, "Time to go where you know what," She winked.

"Oh yes. It is time for that!" Stitch pitched in.

"What the fuck?" As a puzzled look came across my face.

"Oh. We forgot to tell you about something," Stitch said as the four of us got out of Glenda's house, "We are going to that one church apperantly called Church of Majora. From what we all know, the people named the place after the damn mask demon thing and do jack shit like that is somewhat similar to the Church of Satan but a hell lot different."

"Why?" I asked, "Dude, I think Luna is either an atheist or some other kind of religion that hates Satan and probably hates Majora," I pouted a little.

"Luna. Is it true that you're either a atheist or some other kind of religion?" The goth looked at Luna.

"Well, mixture of science and all kinds of religions," Luna replied, "Ain't too sure about Jacky, though."

"Well, let's go to that Church of Majora to check it out," I said as I led the three of my friends to my car to drive there.

Stitch got in the passenger sit so he can give me directions to where this place is as Luna and Jacky got in the back. At first it didn't start but was about to start. After two minutes or so, the car literately went out as if it was saying like "Fuck you! I need a fucking rest from all of this fucking torture!". I sighed and went in to Glenda's house.

"Glenda! Can I use your fan? My car had just broke down like a wild horse," I told Glenda who was trying to be a literal fairy from a fantasy.

"Oh my fucking god! You should fucking knock first!" A scream came out from her like she was as embarrassed as a gay guy trying to tell everyone he is in love with another guy.

"Well, knock knock," I knocked on the door frame of the living room.

"Better," Glenda said, "Now what in the fucking world you need?" She pointed her fairy wand at me.

"Well, can I use your van? My car just broke down and is need of a mechanic dude," I said to her.

"Yes you may," She said in a epic mom voice.

"Awesome and thanks fairy princess!" I gleamed in awe at Glenda.

"Your welcome hippie spell caster warrior," Glenda twirled happily.

I went to the garage and got the van out and then motioned everyone to get in the van. I laughed a little on Glenda and I's fantasy nicknames for each other. The three of my friends looked at me as if trying to figure out why I was laughing. It was a few hours until we finally made it to this church place thing that was supposedly named after Majora from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. Sometimes it will be as awkward as talking to a dead skeleton guy if there is a place like that church of Majora now exists.

There were a few things I recognize from the video game at the church. Like everyone wore slight similar clothes to the Moon Children from Legend of Zelda and a hell lot of masks. Hell, that Moon, what from what I heard from somewhere on the Internet, was named Luna or whatever was on the stained glass window that formed a huge circle that is sort of near the thingy were the cross suppose to be at. The cross was replaced by a cresent moon or something that represented for the moon. Even the preacher guy was replaced by a creepy ass guy that looked oddly like the salesman from the whole Legend of Zelda series.

"Guys. I am outta here!" I yelled at the three.

"No in the hell ya won't back down!" Stitch grabbed me like I was the Cowardly Lion from Wizard of Oz, "You're fucking coming with us cause we also want you to see this besides us!" Stitch pouted rather cutely in a goth way at me.

"Fine!" I pouted back at him before sticking my tongue out at the stitched up friend of mine.

"You guys are like little kids," Luna said as Stitch stuck his ringed tongue back at me.

"Hell to the no on the kids part!" Stitch yelled at Luna as Jacky ran to the food that some people were either selling or giving away in front of the church.

"Hey! Wait up Jacky!" I giggled, "Save us some food!"

"Yes. Save us some fucking food before you eat it all!" Luna laughed with me.

The food that we saw were many kinds of pies and other pastries. They looked so good that the four of us could it it all for infinity and beyond our years of living on Earth. This one masked lady gave me my favorite kind of pie, which is a pumpkin pie, including a gooey browny and a German chocolate cake. After a while, I went in the Church of Majora to see what it look like on the inside. When I got inside, the cieling was decorated with ceiling stuff, that includes a chandelier, the walls were decorated with very exotic flowers, wallpaper, and paintings while the floor was marked with a colorful carpet to probably represent Majora or the whole grief thing that the Majora's Mask gave out like denial.

A figure came out of the door from the farthest right and ran like there was something horrible in that room. Another figure came out of the same room and yelled at the person, who apparently was named Lestat, to at least never come back or else. That must be the preacher I had saw earlier today. That man noticed me and walked towards me. The hair on my neck rose like the mist when the sun hits it with its sun rays.

"Who you might be?" He asked in a Louisianian accent.

"Who? Me?" I soon realized I was the one he's referring to, "My name's Eleanor," I answered, "Who the hell are you, preacher dude?"

"Ha! My name's Armand," He laughed insanely.

"Well, I gotta go before anything creepy happens," I ran out of the door.

"Bye, then," Armand still laughing his ass off.

The three of my friends was in the van and seemed like they want to go somewhere else and probably is bored as hell. I sighed while trying to forget about that creepy ass laugh of that Armand guy and got in the van. Luna suggested that we should go to the theater, watch a few movies there, and then play the arcade games that's there. That seems like a good way to forget about things.

The drive was slightly long because of slight blockage on the road to the theater. It was even harder to find a parking lot due to the many variety of vehicles. The line to get in the theater was shorter than I had expected. It wasn't before long we finally made it into the theater. Crowds of people were scattered across the huge room where you can buy snacks and go to the arcade games.

The smell of popcorn was in the air. Arcade games lighten up the almost dark room. People were noisy as ever while they were going to the movie they are going to watch. The theater seemed very busy as always like this. I told my three friends that I will be somewhere else and call me if the movie is finished.

I really don't feel like waiting in a long line. Long lines drive my patience when I wanted to watch a movie that is coming out in theaters like this one. I got in the van and drove to the mall so I can go to that one book store to get a book from a series. The drive was as long as a movie that is an hour long. The parking lot of the mall was filled of rows of many different vehicles.

This kind of made me rage quit and so I ended up going to find a book store that isn't in a mall like the Edgewater Mall. After some time I rethink myself and texted everyone that I will be going to New Orleans and then texted Glenda that I will be picking her up to go with me. I haven't been to new Orleans in a long time and might enjoy being there with Glenda.

"Glenda! Let's go!" I said when I finally made it to my house.

"OK! I'm coming! Why can't you bring your three friends besides me, though?" Glenda asked.

"I think they are still watching that one movie they are watching at the Cinema theater," I replied as I put one finger up like I was fixing to point out something, "but ya can call them to ask if they finished watching to movie," I gave my phone to Glenda.

"So all of your friends' phone number is in here?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered, "Please don't make me feel like an idiot around other people in New Orleans, Louisiana," I told her.

"OK!" Glenda saluted before texting my friends, "One of them said they had finished the whole movie they were watching," She handed back my phone.

"Then it is time to get them," I smiled a little bit.

The drive back to the theater was a little bit longer due to Glenda distracting me a little bit. Every once in a while I told her to shut up when I am driving her van. Glenda can be a pain in the ass when it comes to road tripes like going to New Orleans or whatever. Hell, she can be even more excited and a hell lot more annoying when we have a road trip to her favorite place that is not around where we live. We finally made it to the theater and picked up the three of them.

"Sorry if Glenda and I are late. She was distracting me and kind of made us a tad bit late," I said as everyone got in the back.

"I don't mind but I dunno about this two men who was fighting because of how Stitch don't want to be called a princess," Luna said, "Well, we need to gear up a little if we going to New Orleans."

"OK," Glenda said, "We need to go to the store to buy some snacks and either some sodas or some energy drinks,"

"Should you drive and buy a hell lot of stuff, Glenda?" I asked.

"Fuck yes!" She beamed with delight like a kid in a candy store.

The two of us switched seats and Glenda drove to a store to buy a lot of snacks and drinks. I turned on the radio to listen to some music. I flipped through channels on the radio to see if there is any good song on. After a few more flips, I put in one of my CDs in. It wasn't before long before Glenda got back with a buggy full of different stuff.

I was the only one that got gawked at by how much stuff she had bought. It was kind of weird to see her buy that many stuff for a road trip due to me being used to her buying many stuff from the mall. The sight of it kind of made me a little bit puzzled besides being gawked at. I shrugged off and turned off the radio so everyone can talk. Hours went by and I fell asleep during the ride.

All I heard was random noises that sounded like children when I closed my eyes. What was weird is that I was at Mars being at a war with another race. The people that lived on Mars kind off dressed like Louisianan people. I opened my eyes when I felt the van stopped and someone calling my name. The sky was almost twilight colored and we made it to Louisiana.

"So what are we going to do?" Jacky asked.

"Well, I guess we can go to the Mardi Gras that is coming up tomorrow in New Orleans," Glenda jumped up and down, "Or go to the stores here!"

"Ugh! you and your hyperness!" Luna said in a disgusted voice.

"Come on Luna," I said to her, "She is only excited that she is in New Orleans."

"Yeah, but at least you, Stitch, Jacky, and I don't show it despite of how excited we are!" Luna somewhat yelled at Glenda.

"Lucky she is making the rest of this small group of friends look like idiots besides me," I whispered to myself.

Glenda, despite of Luna being a slight bitch to her, made all of us to go to stores with her. Sometimes I wonder if this hyperness of Glenda's is a health problem or something. Some of the people looked awfully familiar like I had seen them before. Some of them wore similar masks from a video game before the Mardi Gras tomorrow. Guess today will be my derp day before anything a lot more weird happens to me.

Glenda ended up making Luna go to some jewelry and makeup stores with her while Glenda made me go to the trinket shop that also sold some other stuff like incense. As for Stitch and Jacky, the two went to the book store to find any good comics and manga there. Despite of the two being enemies most of the time, there are a few things that Stitch and Jacky has in common. I looked through the incense to find a certain kind I like. I tested each smell to find a new one to make my house smell nice a little bit.

It took me a while to find another incense for my house. After some time, I bought the items I got and went on finding Glenda and Luna. The sight of Luna was slightly disturbing because she never wore mackup and jewelry before unless it is a special occasion.

"I made Luna pretty!" Glenda giggled.

"No the hell you didn't. You made her look a hell lot more disturbing than before," I scolded Glenda.

"At least someone else agrees!" Luna nodded.

"Well, let's go get Stitch and Jacky from the comic store," I said.

"Why?" Glenda asked.

"Because it's like night time, you dumb ass!" Luna answered for me as I nodded.

It took the three of us a while to find the comic store that the two dudes are in. I stayed outside of the store and looked at the stars as both Glenda and Luna get Stitch and Jacky so we can go to the van to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning came and smell of breakfast filled the air. It seems that everyone had slept in my living room when I woke up on my couch. I got up and went to the kitchen to see what in the hell Glenda is cooking. Despite of Glenda being kind of hyper almost every time, she can make mouthwatering delicious kind of food.

"Is that bacon or something?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes! Especially the fatty kind of bacon!" Glenda replied with eyes glimmered like stars.

"Fuck yes! Everyone! Wake the fuck up! It's fatty bacon breakfast!" I ran to the living room and woke up everyone with the bacon smell over them.

Everyone was a little bit surprised when I ran through with a pan of bacon and put it over their heads to smell. I laughed and told them to get in the kitchen to eat. Sometimes I can get excited if the bacon is really fatty and juicy. That's how I like my bacon besides bacon bits. Glenda helped me put the rest of the bacon on plates and put it on the table so everyone can eat them.

I ate mine fasy amd waited for the rest to finally finish. A knock was heard and Glenda, with her hyperness from the bacon she ate, ran to the door and opened it. I came out of the kitchen to see Armand standing out of the door. What in the hell is he doing here and how did he find my house? Now I am wondering if Armand is between of a Happy Mask Salesman and that Slenderman guy who tends to stalk you when you aren't looking.

I went up behind Glenda to see what is going on between the two.

"Hey, Armand. What in the hell you doing here?" I asked in a slight bewilderment.

"Yo. A girlie shouldn't cuss. Reason I came is because I just feel like seeing you again once I had finally find where you live," Armand answered.

"OK? Well, what do ya need now you're at my hiuse?" I asked again.

"Ain't too sure. May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure," Glenda answered sarcastically for me.

It is slightly obvious that Glenda isn't interested in the guy and doesn't want him near me. Glenda sometimes can tell if a guy is really interested in me or not and tend to protect me besides Luna if isn't too sure about the guy. It's sort of a girl code thing ever since the whole drama thing was created in the ancient times when girls and boys started to be more than friends. I sat down on my couch and turn my TV and switched it to the Disney Channel to see if there is anything good on besides those rather crappy shows they had put on. Some of them were good like Gravity Falls.

Glenda and Luna showed Armand my entire house before anything else. I sighed and ended up going with Glenda and Luna so they won't do anything bad to Armand. I told the two that they can go and I talked for Armand for a while. It seems that he's actually nice despite of how creepy he is.

"So what is about that Lestat guy running away from you yesterday?" I asked.

"Well, Kelbris wanted Lestat to drown so he can be accended to Mother Luna," He answered.

"So that is why Lestat ran?" I wanted more answers from Armand.

"Yes. Anymore questions?" Armand grinned.

"Well, there is so many but I don't want to waste your time that much," I said.

"It's OK to ask me a question a day. Good day. You can visit me at the church," He went out to probably his home.

"So how is that creep?" Luna asked.

"Is he OK enough to be a friend of yours?" Glenda added in with Luna.

"If you can put it in that way," I answered, "And stop being like to drama idiots from high school who wanna jack shit up," I scolded the two.

"Whatever," Luna went home.

"So where is Stitch and Jacky?" I asked Glenda.

"Let's say the two is kinda at Luna's home," Glenda answered.

"So what in the hell am I going to do?" I asked myself, "The morning had just got a little bit weird."

"You got me," Her eyes glittered.

"Then what in the hell the two of us are going to do?" I asked her.

"We cam go buy some stuff for the house!" Glenda jumped up and down.

"Fine!" I sighed.

Glenda laughed and went to her van and honked for me to get in when I got out of the house. I started to think of Armand once we got to one of the stores near Wal-mart. For some reason I wanted to go visit him at the church. Glenda got out of her seat, went to my side, and yank me to the store to buy something with her. One day I might make her have a house of her own so one day I can either have privacy or let my small gang of friends live with me.

The two of us spent a good couple of hours shopping in the farming section and the clothing section of the store. After some more time of buying some seeds and some clothes, Glenda and I finally got out of Wal-mart and went to another shop. This time, a store that is kind of made towards people like Glenda and not me. To me, I find it rather girly or whatever unlike Glenda. There is only a few things I like in there but most of the things in this store are the things I hate.

I yanked Glenda like she did to me earlier and stormed out of the store so I won't be tortured anymore. That's sort of a pay back for yanking me out of the van like some child that had done something very wrong. Glenda ended up letting me drive to somewhere and I thought of going to that book store at the mall to buy a another book of Vampire Kisses. That book, besides Vampire Knight, is a way better love story than Twilight in my opinion. Now that I think of the book, Vampire Kisses is in need of an anime debut or whatever and maybe put it on Cartoon Network or on channel 7 every single Saturday.

I remember that this one time I saw a manga, better yet a graphic novel wise, of Twilight. That somewhat made me angry yet I might like the graphic novel version better than watching the movie and reading a very thick book. My friends and I agreed that vampires that sparkle in the sunlight are considered vampire wannabe vampires and should die because the real vampires either be subdued from their powers or made an epic explosion when in sunlight or whatever. We made it to the mall and I parked the van once I had found a parking. I went on to the book store after I told Glenda that she can go to one of her stores here.

"Hey. do you have any other Vampire kisses?" I asked the clerk.

"We now have the manga ones but not the other ones you have," She answered.

"Oh. Well, bye, then," I went off to another store while feeling disappointed.

I was really hoping for another book for a little while but I guess I can wait for a little bit more now. I texted Glenda that I will be in the food court to buy some of my favorite snacks. The smell was of food was a little bit overwhelming when I entered the food court of the mall. Some of the people I recognize from college were here and didn't took notice of me. I am always that one person at college that people didn't took notice that much.

It was a while to find a table to sit at and I waited for Glenda once I had finally found one. A few minutes or so Glenda had finally showed up with a couple of bags that seemed to be filled with goods of sorts like clothes and other things.

"Took you long enough," I said once Glenda finally reached the table I was sitting at.

"Yeah. I wanted to find more clothes for you so you can wear them at your college you are going to," Glenda replied.

The two of us laughed and left after we got soft pretzels. I let Glenda drive this time and went home. It was slightly hard getting out of the parking lot because of about half of the people at the mall is trying to go somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain pounded on the rooftop of my house like drums. Trees rustled against the windows. Wind howled like wolves. Lightening flashed for each and every thunder that seemed to attack something like a demon. I sighed when there is barely anything to do and can't go to college since it seemed like there is a hurricane or whatever.

The TV somewhat staticed as I flipped what show is on. Glenda was up in her room doing her usual Glenda stuff as I heard a honk from the outside. A knock was heard on the door that made me get up and open to see some very wet friends at the footsteps. I let the three in to dry off and to relax from the cold October rain.

"Guys. There is nothing to do and I can't go to college due to both my car being broke down and the rain," I said.

"So? You are always fun to be around," Jacky somewhat barked back.

"Yeah! And think of the things we did over the years of being together," Luna fisted the air.

"Haha! Yeah. But seriously. If we all are here, then what in the hell we gonna do when there is really nothing to do?" I asked.

"How about we have a movie marathon of our all time favorites?" Stitch asked.

"Oh OK," I sighed, "Glenda! Get the popcorn and other snacks ready because we are heading to the movie room!"

"Yes ma'am!" Glenda head off to the kitchen.

"God," Stitch laughed as we went to a living room sized room that was filled with theater seats.

The four of us laughed a bit as I asked what movie we're watching. It was a while before we all agreed on the first movie to watch for a movie marathon. Glenda came in when I had popped in the movie in the DVD in the PS3. The PS3 was a gif besides the PS2 for me doing both a good thing and going to college. The lights darken to a dim lit kind of way like the theater as we munched on our popcorn.

The popcorn was buttery and taste good like cotton candy from the circus. The movie started despite how the storm was having issues like its on a manly period or whatever and was fighting against demons. Hours of watching movies had passed besides the storm and everyone, including I, can go somewhere like that church Armand is at.

"I am going to that church to see what it is really about," I said once we got to the living room.

"Why? That place is full of freaks," Jacky remarked.

"Maybe it's YOU are the freak for calling them that," I barked at him.

"It's not my damn fault they dress weird and wears masks!" Jacky was about to hit me.

"Dude. Stitch dressed weirdly for a goth and we accepted him for dressing like that," Luna held back Jacky.

"Well," I said, "I am going to that church and all of you can go to wherever without me. Glenda, I am using your van," I head out of the house to go to that church.

I got into the van and drove to the church that Armand is in. For some reason Armand kind of remind me of Happy Mask Salesman from that one story where he's the "Father" of this one cult. It was a while when I finally made it to there because of the rain was still pouring but lightly. The church was there the way I left it as I exit the van and entered the place that seemed holy to a certain kind of people. I guess everyone is weird at heart, and naturally, but not by nature of them.

The smell of insence hit me like waves when I had entered the church. Maybe everyone in here likes insences besides me because how they smell good and make you feel a little bit awesome and all that jazz. It was a little bit hard to find Armand but I finally managed to find him. He was in the kitchen cooking brownies with another person. I find it kind of cute when a guy cooks things like brownies with another person unlike most girls who want guys that is all buffws up or like that stupid boy band One Direction.

Well, I respect One Direction as people but singing isn't one of them. I waited for them to finish for a while so the two isn't as busy like they are with the brownies.

"Hey, Armand," I said once he finished.

"Oh hi. Didn't notice. How did you got here?" A smile came across his face.

"I feel like coming here since it was brewing up a storm, didn't go to college because of it, and watched a marathon of movies until the storm has passed," I answered.

"Oh yeah. No wonder I heard a sound like thunder and saw flashes like lightening!" He joked.

"So what are we going to do since I am here?" I asked.

"You can have a brownie!" Armand gave me one.

"But why?" I cried.

"Because girls like brownies!" He laughed.

"You're right about that part!" I wolfed down the brownie.

"Since you're here, we can do stuff like showing you around here," Armand headed to the door.

"OK. Then show me the place," I finished eating the brownie.

I followed Armand to every single room of the church. The place seemed a hell lot more spacious than it is on the outside. It seems that this whole thing is like the wardrobe in the Narnia series where it seems it's just like any other wardrobe but in reality, it's a magical wardrobe. Some of the rooms Armand showed me looked like some of the rooms of Church of Majora in that one Legend of Zelda fan made video game but slightly more realistic and bigger. Every once in a while I don't even get things like how things like this can become real due to science sometimes always prove things wrong like all the things that I like.

The two of us made it to a hall filled with masks and a door at the very end. Something tells me that he's exactly like the Happy Mask Salesman from the Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. Faint footsteps was heard behind the two of us. Then the faint footsteps became louder and louder as it came closer and closer. The figure behind the footsteps came and looked a little bit familiar.

I am guessing that's Lestat from the other day when I first came here. He was a tall, slender, blond guy with broad shoulders and looked like a eighteen year old. I stood there and thinking that he isn't suppose to be here or whatever but don't mind at all.

"Armand. This guy is here," I said.

"What-" Armand looked to see who I was referring to, "Lestat! I thought I told you to never come back to Church of Majora!"

"You need to know something, fucking retard!" Lestat barked back.

"What is it, then?" Armand yelled.

"There is a war brewing up between the Moon Children and another cult," Lestat said grimly before walking off to somewhere like nothing had happened.

"Armand?" I asked, "Should I stay or should I go?" I waited for his answer.

"You can go on," Armand answered, "Especially after what he said.

"OK. Bye, then," I waved good bye and find my way out of the church, "What in the hell am I going to do now?" I said to myself.

I ended up going home due how dark it is and went in after I made it there. The smell was a smell of burning incense as the sound of TV was one. A note was on the small coffee table that was in the living room. It was a reminder that I should go to college so I won't be as late in the morning time and Glenda and my friends can visit me everyday when I am at my work that is near the place. At times like this I wonder why I tend to live at college for five days a week and work at my job five days a week after college.

I sighed and went to Glenda's van and went to my college so I won't be as late in the morning. I better take this one thing so I won't be in the boring hell of a college and retire from my job so I can be just like one of my favorite Disney character but just as carefree than the character. There were trash here and there around the front lawn of the college indicating that there was a huge party that had just gone wild from all the booze and other kinds of alcohol and liqueur. I hate parties like these were people had gone wild from all the alcohol and liqueur and how perverted the dudes and lesbians can get from it. Hell, they tend to have orgy parties from the original party they were having from all of the alcohol and liqueur.

It took me a while to find my dorm room because of the darkened halls and the many items that is scattered throughout them. Lights were on and there were strange sounds coming out of my dorm room. My bisexual room mate better not be shagging on my fucking bed. I really don't like it when people shag on my bed. It's really hard to get all the shag smell off the bed and kind of hard to get it off the covers and blanket.

Now I really can't wait to get out of this hell hole and hang out with my three best friends and Glenda in the morning. I barged on into my bedroom to see my room mate trying to masturbate on herself with a dildo sex toy thing. I really don't keep up with the whole sex toy things and only pay attention to my best friends and things like video games.

"Victoria! Stop masturbating! I see it gross and all that shit!" I slapped her.

"Bu-" She was stopped.

"No motherfucking buts! My dorm room, my motherfucking rules!" I yelled at her.

"Screw the rules, I will keep on masturbating on my sexy self!" She laughed.

"Out!" I yelled in an old man voice as I pushed her out of my bedroom.

I kind of don't have the patience when it comes to people like Victoria trying to masturbate in my dorm room or at my house unless it's my best friends, Glenda, or even my mom. I sighed as I lied on my back and went to sleep. A dream came along from that stressful fight over trying to get Victoria to stop masturbating. It felt like hours and my dream went from wonderful to a nightmarish state and was causing me to wake up. It was still night time and I thought of just going to the principle and tell him that I want to get out of this college because of people like Victoria and the wild parties they are having besides being a boring hell hole before going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir," I said as I came into the principle's office, "I want to drop out of college because of the wild parties and my room mate tried to do something that against the rules I had put."

"OK. But are you really sure you want to drop out?" He asked.

"Yes! I am sick and tired of all of the crap other people are doing in this college!" I answered in a sort of yelly voice.

"OK. But this is the only time I will let someone drop out," The principle said.

"Thank god. I am going to get some of my stuff out of that god forsaken room and just go home," I said like I am being annoyed by my mom.

I texted Glenda that I am going home as I went to my dorm room and packed up some of the stuff there. This college really is like torture where you don't like it one tiny bit when you were a kid that doesn't like shopping that much and would rather either hang out with your friends or play video games. After some time of packing, I went to the van and put the stuff in the back and then drove home once I got into the van. The drive was a little bit slow and boring but I made it to the house. I got out and just left my stuff in Glenda's van because I feel so lazy to get them out of the van.

The smell of food was mixed with my insense when I entered. At the moment I don't feel like eating bacon but feel like drinking coffee. I have that one feeling where I should drink coffee of any flavor due to being all stressed or just after some epic adventure that's both epic and horrible. Some of the things were arranged in my house like that small coffee table were moved to a different spot. Now where in the hell where I suppose to put my drinks and other stuff at when I watch the TV in the living room?

"Glenda! Where in the hell you moved my coffee table? You should've asked me!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"How in the hell I suppose to know? One of your friends ended up hiding it somewhere! And here, have some of that one coffee flavered Monster or whatever," Glenda poured some in my favorite coffee cup that can also be used as a bowl.

"Why are you pouring that in my favorite coffe cup?" I asked.

"Because I bet you don't feel like drinking it in a can. Now shut your face and drink it," She gave me the cup.

"OK," I sat down in the chair near the table, "So where's my friends?" I sipped some.

"Either in your bedroom having a pillow fight or in that movie room," Glenda answered as she sipped some of the Monster out of the can.

"Wanna hang out with them?" I asked again.

"Sure!" She dashed to one of the two rooms.

I laughed a little as I walked to the movie room with my coffee cup. Sounds that sounded more like moaning were coming out of the movie room, which is strange because the movie room isn't what I am thinking they are doing but only movies or they are just watching a porn movie. The door was slightly cracked and there were the smell of popcorn. The curiousity powered me a little bit and I checked out what the hell is going on in the movie room. When I entered, at least Stitch and Jacky was nude while Glenda and Luna isn't.

Well, Jacky is only half nude while Stitch was all the way nude. The two both creep and gross me out whenever they do that despite of no orgy parties in my house.

"Jacky! Get your damn shirt on! Stitch! Get all of your clothes on! It's no damn orgy party in my house unless I say so!" I pouted a little.

Everyone laughed as I sat down in one of the chairs. The movie they were watching seemed like a good one that might interest me. For some reason the movie reminds me of a science fiction version of a couple or so Walt Disney movies and cartoons. A faint knock on the door was heard downstairs as the movie was going on and on. Luna said she can get it and went downstairs to check who it is.

A yell came out of Luna mentioning that there is someone for me to talk to. I sighed as I got up and went downstairs. I really feel like finishing this movie my friends got from maybe Red Box or one of the movie stores. Luna went upstairs once she saw me coming down.

"Oh. Hey, Armand and Mom," I said once I saw who it is, "Looks like you met my mom, dude," I laughed a little.

"Hah! Well, he reminds me one of those guys where the guy is creepy looking but really is nice from one of your video games and other things," Mom said rather happily, "Like that red haired guy from that one Renaissance looking video game with Peter Pan in it!"

"Mom! That Renaissance game is called Legend of Zelda!" I pouted like a child correcting their parents about a video game, "And that Peter Pan guy is named Link. Not Peter Pan."

"Well, Link sure in the hell does remind me of Peter Pan because of that fairy that follows him everywhere and the green tunic he usually wears," Mom said in between a retarded and a proud kind of way just after reading something that everyone barely understands.

"So, guys. Come in and eat and drink whatever you want and don't go look at Stitch and Jacky if the two is either half nude or complete nude unless you are Ok with it," I let the two in, "Armand, what do ya want?" I asked.

"Well, just hang out with you," A rather creepy smile ran across his face.

"But I thought you need some alone time just after Lestat said something about a war," I gave out a weird look at him.

"Well, Kelbris decided to give me a break and should let him think about it for me," He answered.

"Kelbris? Isn't he that one guy with the green skin coloring or something?" The two of us sat down in the living room.

"Yes. That is the one you're thinking of!" Laughing was heard from Armand.

"Oh. And Mom, I dropped out of college because of the wild parties and my room mate tried something rather perverted in my dorm room," I said once I saw her going upstairs.

"OK. At least you're growing up by making your own choices unlike your dad trying to make you and I kind of spoiled and crap," She said as she finally disappeared into one of the rooms upstairs.

"Your mom is rather good unlike most moms who want their daughters to be like those celebraties up in California," Armand stated.

"Yeah. I guess I can take that as a compliment," I remarked.

The two of us talked for a few hours as we watched the TV. At one point I think the two of us can be friends in a good way and not the whole benefit way like Luna, Stitch, Jacky, Glenda, and I are having. Twilight was seen out of my window and Armand left my house after he gave me a hug. He then said goodbye and went out as I went upstairs so I can talk with my friends and Mom. There were a slight awful smell when I passed the bathroom.

Sort of like an animal being stuff into the toilet and went to the sewers like that one sewer urban legend about this one crocodile or the alligator. I forget which but the sewer animal urban legend in like New York is what I am getting at! I made it to the movie rom despite of that horrible smell and asked who took a dump that smelled like sewer animal. Only Jacky rose his hand and laughed a little bit. I got my perfume and sprayed it on him just enough to get rid of the horrible smell off from him.

Stitch laughed as I finished spraying Jacky with my perfume. Then my friends, Mom, and I started to talk like people after a war. After a while, Mom said goodbye and went to her house. She said that I could call her anytime I want either before or after I find just the right job for myself. I nodded as Glenda went off to somewhere.

"So. Wanna have a little orgy party?" Stitch asked.

"Fuck no!" I said.

"How about an orgy party without Glenda in it?" Stitch beamed.

"You're glowing like a star, Stitch!" I laughed, "Oh wait! Stars turned into a nova after being old and died!"

Everyone laughed at the science joke, said goodbyes, and then went home.

"But we can have an orgy party without Glenda one day, Stitch," I said after I calmed down from laughing so hard.

"Yay!" He laughed in joy.

I chuckled a little as I went to my bedroom and slept. Noises that sounded like strange animals from a science fiction film or something was heard either outside or inside the house. Tiny footsteps was heard on the floors like they were escaping from something dangerous. The noises made me wake up to check what it is. But when I woke up, the noises stopped just instantly.

Maybe it's a dreamscape thing to do that. I hate it when it does that and make me wake up just in case if there were something bad going to happen in real life. Growling was heard from my stomach and I ended up going to the kitchen to get some food and stayed up for the rest of the night.


End file.
